


Short Shameless Smutt Is An Art |FM•DK

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy this while i wirte my other chapters, life is on hold rn, short porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its in the tittle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shameless Smutt Is An Art |FM•DK

**Author's Note:**

> i need to work on some chapters but then i started writing this and it all went down hill  
> enjoy~~ you kurlzz loving freaks

Dylan groaned as Matt pulled on his foreskin with every stroke.  
They had time to spare, but not much, so Dylan had settled for the hand job Matthew had offered.  
"Ah, fuck! Matt!" Dylan moaned as his boyfriend pushed his finger nail into his slit, scraping the lining of his urethra with the sharp carotin.

Dylan writhed as Matt jerked him off at a fast pace, the show was to start in only a few minutes.  
Matt's lips were latched onto Dylan's nipple, as that was his second favorite thing to get sucked, and his teeth were sliding side to side over it.

"Mhh, Matt, I'm gonna cum." Dylan groaned out, his hips bucking up into the other's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos and u kno wut? 
> 
>  
> 
> fite me


End file.
